Christmas Wish
by Hachiko-san
Summary: Ciel hates the holidays, alois loves them and loves him. Can Ciel Keep his Love for alois buried deep down inside himself, or will Alois lick it out of him
1. The Begining

**DISCLAIMER:** Me: Sebastian Do your thing

Sebastian: (Bows) Hachi does not own anything to Black butler or Kuroshitsuji, this is a fan based story only, also if you do not like Yaoi or anything referring to gay couples I suggest you leave immediately. Thank you (Bows and leaves)

Me: (Drools lightly) oh your next Sebastian ;)

**Christmas Wish**

**By: Hachiko-San**

Christmas, in the Phantomhive manor, Ciel Phantomhive, the only one who doesn't take part in these "festive" activities? It's just another day I don't see what the big fuss about its just another day nothing special. The Earl never really celebrated holidays, so it never ws a big deal to him.

"Young master?"

There was a knock at his study door as his butler Sebastian, walks in with a bow, and a platter, on this platter was the Young Earls afternoon tea.

"Ah Sebastian thank you you can put it over there on the desk" He said

The butler follows his order, and pours the tea into the beautiful porcelain tea cup, he then pics up a tray of cookies and hands them to his master.

"Finny baked hem himself," Sebastian said

The earl looks down at the cookies, these weren't his usually tea cakes oh no they were Christmas cookies. This annoyed the Earl, every year the whole manor would become a madhouse in an attempt to decorate, and bake for the coming holiday. This was annoying almost as annoying as hearing-

"CIEL!"

His thoughts were interrupted by that loud annoying scretching voice… Alois Trancy, god knows why this pest comes to bother him every year, ever since Sebastian and Claude thought it for the best somehow .. this angered him.

"Ah it looks like master Alois is here Sir" Sebastian

"And here I thought I would get some peace and quiet today" The Earl sighed.

"I'll let him in then Master"

"w-" ciel stood in protest

But Sebastian bowed and walked back out before Ciel even had the time to utter one word of protest. Ciel sits back down in his Chair and awaits the racket to come.

"Ciel!" Alois yelled

The boy stormed the study his horrid noises filed the once quiet study, Sebastian closed the study door and left leaving the two to have their moment alone. Ciel in an attempt to ignore Alois pretended to enjoy the festive cookies and the oddly sweet minty tea.

"I know your ignoring me Ciel!"

"No im not im enjoying my tea and cakes thank you" He said blankly

"Ciel!"

Alois crossed his arms and huffed at the Phantomhive boy, he stood their stgaring at him.

"I know you hate the holidays and I don't know how you can be enjoying those cookies you hate festive cakes also! Ever yeahr Hanna makes your tea with sugar cane and peppermint you hate that too!" he said still pouting

"Yes exactly but I hate you more so therefor it gives me the pleasure to dine on overly sweetened cakes and tea" He said

Alois pouted more and threw one of his usual tantrums, this lasted for about a minute before everything went quiet, assuming(or slightly) hoping the boy died, Ciel looks up from his dreadful tea, only to see alois standing inches from the boys face. Ciel screams and drops his tea cup, it shatters on the hard wood floor of the study.

"God damnit Alois! That was an expensive cup!" Ciel fumed

"Well how else was I going to get your attention Ciel? You always do this you ignore me every time I come here"

"Maybe that's telling you something" Ciel mumbled

The just sat and stood there staring at each other, ciel staring at Alois pouting face, he's so annoying I'll have to kill Sebastian for this later. I don't know what possesses him to pull a stunt like this.

"Alois."

"Yes ciel!?" he responded with delight

Ciel stood up and walked over to his desk alois following behind, Ciel stopped once he got to his desk. And turned to face Alois.

"Get out"

"W-What?" Alois looked shocked.

"Get out, I know this is Sebastian's doing, but im telling you I don't want anything to do with you, you're a disturbing human being and I don't want to deal with you" Ciel stated

"OH but Ciel.."

Alois crept closer to Ciel, ciel tried to back away from the Earl backed himself into a corner. Alois got even closer, until he was almost right on top of Ciel.

"I know your desires Ciel" Alois grinned"

"I-I don't know what your talking about! Get away from m-"

Alois pulled Ciel closer to him and kissed him, Ciel shocked struggled against the kiss, till he broke free and shoved Alois. Well this did no good because Alois still habing hold of Ciels left arm threw him against the door leading to his bed room.

"See look your already loving in Ciel" Alois licked his ear.

"A-Alois stop"

Those words weren't as strong as Ciel hoped, they escaped his lips as soft whispers, Alois threw Ciel into the next room and onto the bed, Ciel trying to gain his posture tried to gt up but, it wasn't long before alois was right ontop of him pinning him to the bed.

"I'm going to make you confess to me Ciel"

Alois's grin, that cold evil grin that he usually wore… but somehow Ciel was excited turned on, he wasn't turned away by this, how much longer can he hold onto his posture his hatred for the Earl, he must not let his get through , the love hes buried deep within his heart.

"Alois get off"

"Ah ah ah Ciel no you don't"

Alois pinned ciel down with his hands, he began to lick his ear, then his neck when faced with the challenge of Ciels clothes he ripped the earls neck tie off with his teeth and tore off his coat.

"Oh Ciel! You're wearing the shirt I gave you"

This made Alois even happier,

"I-I don't know what your talking about" Ciel said as he turned his head

"I can see that blush Ciel, I know you love me you cant hide it from me"

Alois giggled, that laugh gave Ciel Chills, but not the usual chills it's the chills of anticipation, hes anticipating what Alois will do to his body.

"Now ciel the real fun begins"

Alois lets go of Ciels arms and as he licks and sucks at ceils chest, Alois gently strokes Ciels shaft

"A-alois" Ciel leans back his head his words escapes as whispers and moans

"I told you Ciel you will be mine"

Ciel bites his lower lip to try and stop the moans from breaking free, but to no prevail, Ciel shivers suddenly when Alois shoves his hands down Ciels pants.

"Alois!"

Ciel gasped, this only made Alois grin more, Finally Ciel snaps fine if this is the way Alois wants it to be two can play the dirty game. To Alois's sudden surprise Ciel flips him over on to his back, and strips the earl of all his purple laced clothing.

"My my Ciel?"

Ciel stares down and grins a evil grin one alois hasn't seen Ciel wear, this surprised Alois, and excited him.

"Yes! I knew it was in there somewhere ciel, now ravish me!"

Alois threw his arms aroud Ciels neck as they kissed and in the same maner Ciel did, he kissed his neck then move towards his chest, here he lingered sucking gently on Alois's nipple, Ciel then moved his way down to Alois's shaft, where he stroked it gently.

"Ah yes ciel!"

These moans that escaped Alois's mouth excited Ciel more and more, it excited him to see Alois so powerless, it made him feel good. Ciel then began to suck gently at first on the boys cock, Alois Arched his back and his moans grew louder and louder.

"Yes Ciel right there, more harder!"

And Ciel followed those orders till one last moan escaped Alois's mouth and his hot sticky fluids poured into Ciels mouth and down his throat, Ciel swallowed every bit of it.

"C-Ciel, that.. was amazing" Alois said between gasps

Ciel feeling inpowered felt great, and soon he found himself on his stomach again, an d Alois was upon him again

"Now its my turn Ciel, I'll make you feel really good."

These words excited the earl he felt Alois close to his ear and this chilled him, Ciel prepared himself for what was to come, literally, With one hand Alois stroked Ciel's cock, all the while he plunged his own into Ciels backside. Ciel Moaned loudly and gripped the sheets, in pleasure,

"A-Alois! More!mm" Ciel moaned and gasped

This made Alois grin he finally got what he wanted, he continued stroking Ciels cock and ravaging his backside

"Oh Ciel your so tight it feels so good!"

"Alois!"

"Ciel!"

"Im i-i-m coming!"

"Met too Ciel"

Ciel let out one last moan and the words "I love you" Vefore the two came in unison, Ciel collapsed to the sheets panting his chest on fire his legs weak and he felt so good!. He Curled into Alois's arms and alois whispered.

"Merry Christmas Ciel"

"Merry Christmas Alois"

These were the last two words they exchanged before Ciel passed out curled close to Alois in his arms, Finally Ciel could appreciate the holidays he could have a merry Christmas. And alois got his Christmas Wish.


	2. Safe Words

**DISCLAIMER**: Me: Sebastian Do your thing

Sebastian: (Bows) Hachi does not own anything to Black butler or Kuroshitsuji, this is a fan based story only, also if you do not like Yaoi or anything referring to gay couples I suggest you leave immediately. Thank you (Bows and leaves)

**Safe Words**

**By: Hachiko-San**

The Birds chirped loudly outside the window, as Ciel opened his eyes, he had to shut them slightly and let them adjust to the sudden bright light. Groggily he sat up in his own bed and looked around the bed room door was still swung open and he could faintly see papers still lying on the floor scattered in a huge mess. When Ciel finally turned his attention to his own state he was naked his bed usually neat when he awoke was a mess sheets in shambles.

"My god what have I done" He shook his head

All to clearly did Ciel remember what happened yesterday, he grumbled, what else could he have done his secret was out to Alois and now he was at his mercy, but he still had a duty to do he had to keep it away from Sebastian and the others. But how would he explain why Alois was here so late and all the racket and the mess. A knock at the door interrupted his thoughts.

"young Master im coming in"

That was Sebastian coming to wkae the earl up for his morning breakfast, ciel scrambled to at least try to get his nightgown on, there wasn't enough time to clean up and as he was finishing buttoning his gown, he heard the door in the study open.

"My.. what happened in here" Sebastian questioned

the butler was in shock at the way the study was in shambles the young master never kept a mess, and the mess only got worse as he entered the bedroom the bed usually a neat array of silk now a mess as if a child had thrown a fit.

"young master what happened in here?" he asked

"It was nothing Sebastian, I had a fight with that annoying pest Alois as usual"

"I can see that but your sheets did you have a bad dream?"

"yes bad dream look I really do not want to talk about it please Sebastian just clean up this mess"

Sebastian bowed and helped dress the Earl as usual for his morning routine, after doing so Ciel showed himself down to the dinning hall as Sebastian cleaned up the mess in the study.

"this doesn't make any sense to me the master ususally calls me right after a fight, and to mention it Alois did not leave until really late"

Sebastian pondered with himself on all the possibilities of what could have happened but, to his prevail nothing came to him. he decided to have a meeting with claude to discuss the possible outcomes of last nights events.

"Morning Ciel"

Finny was in his usual bubbly mood as he brought the Earl his breakfast, but Ciel only muttered a small "hi" to Finny as his thoughts had wandered far beyond the dinning hall and this mornings treat of fruit, and cakes. He was plotting plotting on how he could get alois to agree to keep this love a secret, a deadly secret. He cringed at the thought of making a deal with him, he loved Alois but it was too risky for anyone else to know. Feeling at least one slight thought of happiness, he had successfully thrown Sebastian off his trail for the time being.

"I know I shouldn't ask but is everything okay this morning Ciel?"

The sense of concern that emanated off of Finny was enough to bring Ciel comfortably back to reality, and he turned to face the sweet goofy boy, who looked so concern he was about to just burst into tears.

"Yes I'm alright"

"Is it the fight you had with Alois last night? I know you don't like him"

"That was nothing unusual, that annoying little brat alsways gets what he deserves"

"Yes he does, it lasted so long last night though we heard you screaming all the way down here in the kitchen"

This made ciel go utterly flush, and choke on his own tea, he knew EXACTLY what Finny was describing, he wasn't talking about the fight oh no that was no fight.

"Ciel!? Are you okay?

"Y-yes I'm fine thanks"

Ciel managed to slow his heart and return to normal on his own, he must control himself, if he acts out so much like that he will definitely become discovered. Sebastian finally came down to the dinning hall, in his hand he had a piece of paper, it looked like an invitation of sorts.

"What do you have there Sebastian?"

"It is a invitation for you young master"

Sebastian said with a bow and handed the young Earl the invitation. Ciel opened it and his eyes grew wide, this is risky really really risky!,

"What is it Master?"

"It's a invitation"

"From whom?"

"Alois, for a new years eve party"

"Oh that is nice of him, shall you be going?"

Ciel stood up and slammed his hand on the table, he screamed in protest, no he will NOT go, Alois is risking exposing their love, he will not stand for this, he grabed his coat and walking stick and quickly walked out the door, Ciel headed to the stables and grabbed a horse, he then road off quickly to Alois's house, he needed to lay down the rules before he exposed the whole thing.

"well that was quite odd" said Sebastian

"I agree Sebastian, Ciel has been acting not quite himself since Alois's visit last night"

"Yes yes he has"

Sebastian sounded more and more concerned, he knew something was going on but what? he could not come up with, at least not on his own, he walked calmly to the phone and gave the Trancy Manor a ring, of course Claude answered.

"Trancy Manor"

"Ah Claude, are you busy today?"

"no Sebastian I do not believe so why?"

"We need ot have a talk, come to the manor as soon as you can"

"Very well"

Sebastian hung up and walked back upstairs, letting finny and the others know to let Claude in and send him straight up to the study when he arrives, Meanwhile in the Trancy manor Claude is ready to depart, he lets Alois know where he is going.

"Sebastian requested you?"

"Yes he seemed quite concerned"

"I wonder what it could be about?"

Alois grinned, he knew Sebastian had a hint of his love quarrel with Ciel last night, but he needed Claude to verify it, this was getting interesting, so shall he say exciting.

"I wont be gone very long Alois"

"It's okay claude I have a feeling im going to be seeing Ciel today"

Alois smiled and hurried to shove Claude out the door, Claude slightly confused on the actions of his master brushed off his concernes and headed towards Phantomhive manor, but because of the path that he had taken Claude didn't see nor pass by Ciel who was just moments away from Trancy Manor, and Alois knew this.

"Hes coming! Hanna!"

"Yes Master?"

"have you made my bed this morning?"

"Yes master I just finished it"

"good that's great, now leave I don't care where you go just stay away from the manor for a while, im going to have some fun"

"very well Master"

Hanna bowed and exited the manor, where she went Alois didn't know nor did the young Earl care, this was his time, his time with Ciel and he is going to make the naughty boy pay for letting Sebastian get so close, it is true Alois does Love ciel but he has turned his love into a game and Alois just adores games. He waits patiently as he hears the horse come to a stop and the door swung open.

"ALOIS!"

"My darling Ciel what a surprise I wasn't expecting you"

Ciel grabbed Alois roughly by both his shoulders and glared at him, Ciel stared him down, Alois loved this look this violent side of Ciel.

"don't mess with me Alois! What big idea is it sending me an invitation for a party? are you Crazy? you can risk exposing everythin-"

Alois hearing enough passionately kissed ciel, he loved hearing Ciels voice but he loved the taste of Ciel even more,

"now now ciel come with me calm down and just explain yourself."

"tsk, you know what im talking about alois you can't expose us, this is dangerous as is"

"Oh but I love dangerous games"

"my emotions are no games Alois!"

Ciel blushed, how he ever feel for such a child is beyond him, a game he calls it a game, love is no game. Ciel followed alois hoping that where ever he was taking him, ciel could at least calm himself to explain his terms of this love contract,

"Come sit Ciel"

Ciel confused sat down on Alois's bed, it was so soft soft enough he thought he would melt away into it if he sat on it long enough.

"why are we in your bedroom? wouldn't your study be a more appropriate place to discuss this matter Alois?"

"It would but that would just be boring"

"boring?"

"Yes Ciel, look I understand, but what do you want from me?"

"Look just keep this on a downlow I 'll do anything you want Alois I promise but you can't let anyone know not hanna, not Claude NO ONE!"

Those words "I'll do anything" were Ciel's down fall, alois got closer to Ciel and stroked the side of his face gently.

"Alois? this is no time for this"

"Oh but Ciel you said you would do anything for me, and anything you shall"

Alois licked Ciels ear, and took off his patch on his eye, Alois loved those eyes, they held such pain, sorrow, and passion. He saw the anger in Ciel's eyes disappear and flow into passion, and calm.

"there Ciel see all better"

"Alois why "

"because you love me"

Ciel giggled slightly and shook his head, its hopeless, he wants to keep up his front but alois will just find a way to break right through it, he can't do it anymore, he can have a front in front of the others but when its just him and Alois his heart melts, Alois unlocks the passion deep inside him.

"Now we are going to practice something"

"Practice?"

Ciel questioned this one, alois looked quite serious but what could he be planning, has Alois finally come to his senses? to think logically?

"Safe words Ciel"

This stopped thoughs and his heart skipped a beat, safe words, oh Ciel knows well what Alois means, he know realizes that his "I"ll do anything" had cost him greatly. Alois began to undress Ciel one piece of clothing at a time till he was completely clothless.

"you know what safe words are don't you?"

"Alois please"

"nope wrong"

Alois started to lick Ciel first kissing him then repeatedly suckling on his nipple, Ciel moaned slightly as Alois's hands stroked his legs and upper thigh, no matter how hard he tried he couldn't stop Alois no matter how much he really didn't want to give into him right now his body screamed yes.

"Safe words" Alois grinned

"We.. have to talk Alois"

"wrong again, you're horrible at this Ciel"

Alois pushed Ciel back onto the bed, and began to stroke his shaft, this sent a chilling wonderful sensation through his body, he shivered to the core, Alois was serious this was a game for him, Ciel gaining his strength for a brief moment violently grabbed Alois and stripped him of his own clothing, two can play at this game.

"Now your getting it Ciel"

"now you're the wrong one Alois"

Ciel ravaged Alois's body, making sure Alois felt the same passion, fear, and chils that the had rocked Ciel with.

"Oh Ciel!"

"Wheres your safe words Alois? I thought you were good at games"

"Oh I am"

Ciel was now the one in submission, see Alois hates to lose, really really hates to lose, he began sucking on ceils shaft, this gave ciel great pleasure he arched his back and rocked his hips, he wanted more, more, He gently grabbed Alois by his hair.

"More Alois! ah!"

This gave Alois pleasure, to have Ciel under him so submissive, in so much pleasure, he stopped sucking on his shaft and turned him over.

"one last time safe words ciel"

"woof"

"no"

Alois pouted he hated dogs, really really hated dogs.

"Alois" Ciel moaned "Don't stop please"

"begging is not like you Ciel"

Alois grinned, teasing ciel is his specialty he knew how much Ciel wanted him deep inside him, but this was part of the game

"Meow!"

Alois plunged his shaft deep into Ciel, this gained him a loud pleasurable moan from Ciel, this excited Alois even more, and while hunched very closely to Ciel, and stroking his shaft he plunged deeper into ciel, harder, rocking him violently.

"AH! A-Alois! yes! more! ah! harder!"

"My Ciel you're needy tonight such a greedy little one"

Ciel didn't care, nothing else in the world cared to him not the manor, not Sebastian, or the others just this moment this amazing moment of Alois inside of him, the pleasure flooded his body, he began rocking with Alois moving with his own movements.

"I'm going to come Alois!"

Ciel let out one final moan as he felt the earl realase flood him on the inside, he collapsed from exhaustion, panting in pleasure he looked up at Alois who was grinning, he enjoyed this he really seriously enjoyed this… but that was okay with Ciel because so did he, he pulled Alois down to him and kissed him.

"You're a horrible being Alois"

"I love you too Ciel"


End file.
